hunterxhunterfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Stigma of Shadows-Chapter Two: Hunter's Exam
Chapter Two: Hunter's Exam We arrived on the island off the Yorubian Coast after passing the Pre-Exam, which ended for a lot of people when the cruise liner "happened" to passby. Me and the Moros were given badges and were clumped together on the island. The examiner looked us over, and waited about an hour afterwards, looked at his watch and declared the Hunter's Exam's first phase to be imminent. "Alright, the first phase of the exam shall be simplicity, all you need to do is catch something, however all I will tell you is that it ispowerful,intelligent and is known to the sea, the rest of the exam will be left to you," he walked away. I smirked, I understood, the clues were vague, so we had to infer and deduce things based off nearly nothing, a skill needed by a hunter how...cute. I had been doing these things since I left my father's care, which was three years outside, plus two in the temple, five years of training added to my already honed skills made me capable of being a hunter. The others were looking for answers by searching outside, but I sat down, and they scoffed at me as I began to meditate. I cleared my mind, blank, focused on the three details, my brain searching for a match like some form of computer. I remembered my master at the temple telling me of various creatures, as he used to be a powerful hunter, who held a two-star status, specializing in magical beasts. "There are many creatures that possess great power, Devil Wolves, Hellfire Beasts, Broken-Angel Birds, they all have unbelievable power, the Devil Wolves possess a glowing-eye feature similar to owls, and are twice the size of a normal wolf, the Hellfire Beasts are a type of vicious demonic-looking ape that can walk through flames without being burnt, Broken-Angel Birds, are a bird-human mixture, their wings appear to be broken but in reality their wings are just flexible yet they possess great strength in their limbs," he explained. "For intelligence there is, the Phoenix, the Dragon and the Sphinx....." he said as my memmories about Sphinxes poured outward. "A Sphinx is no fool, they make a habbit of creating unanswerable riddles, questions or tasks, each Sphinx has its own unique intellectual challenge, they are very powerful and if you don't complete its challenge then it will devour you, but if you can best it, it will concede and allow you one request," he explained. I hopped up and tapped Moros on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Its a Sphinx!" and he then followed me as we had to find the tallest point on the island, as that would be where the sphinx would be, and if my guess was right the "request" would allow us to reach the second phase. I bound toward the mountain and smirked as I did, as we appeared to have disappeared due to the acceerated speed of our movement, we reached the top within an hour, and found the human-headed lion. It turned to me and pressed its paw just hard enough against my chest to alow me to bleed. "Answer me my riddle, Hunter," It demanded. "Fine," I said as it tited its head. "The tree is the growing point, fire is the prosperity point, earth the balanced point, metal the declining point, water the ending point, they each hold yin and yang, but tell me what can you know from the "metal" of a being?" the sphinx asked. "Age and bitterness," I said as the Sphinx looked me up and down. "Show me your power, your full power," it said demanded as I obliged it with a furious aura that crushed rocks to dirt in moments. "Now one last test," it said while standing hunched over. "I possess no form, yet I possess all things, for all is mine what am I?" it asked. "Time," I said as its eyes opened and the examiner appeared and he told us to use the Sphinx to hurry to the second stage, which took very little time. We were dropped off by the sphinx near a valley, a man with feral eyes approached us and stared at us. He looked over us again